Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge/Jacqui Briggs
Jacqueline "Jacqui" Takahashi-Briggs 'is a character in the ''Mortal Kombat ''series. She first debuted in ''Mortal Kombat X. Backstory Jacqui was first introduced in Mortal Kombat X. She is the daughter of jax and the late Vera Briggs. She works alongside her friend Cassie, and her husband Takeda Takahashi, in the Special Forces. She fights to save Earthrealm from Onaga's army. Powers and abilities: Jacqui uses her hands and feet to counter her opponents, but also uses advanced military technology, like missiles, mines, and shields to attack enemies. Moves in all variations: * '''Bionic Dash: '''Jacqui dashes at her opponent, punching them in the face, can trigger a krushing blow * '''Grease Kick: '''Jacqui charges up her leg while kicking her opponent twice(can be '''extended to 6 times) ** The amplified version is called Increased Grease, '''and kicks the opponent into the air on the final kick * '''Shrapnel Blast: '''Jacqui shoots a blast of shrapnel at the opponent's feet(can be performed in the '''air) ** The amplified version is called Shrapnel Shot, '''and shoots a second blast forwards(can be '''delayed) * Up Shrapnel Blast: '''Jacqui shoots a blast of shrapnel upwards ** The amplified version is called '''Up Shrapnel Shot, '''and shoots a second blast forward Add-on moves: * '''Prototype Rocket: '''Jacqui fires a missile at the opponents' feet(can be performed in the '''air)(replaces Shrapnel Blast) ** The amplified version is called Auto Rocket, '''and fires a second missile forward(can be '''delayed) * Up Prototype Rocket: '''Jacqui fires a missile upwards(replaces '''Up Shrapnel Blast) ** The amplified version is called Up Auto Rocket, '''and fires a second missile forward(can be '''delayed) * Grenade Launcher: '''Jacqui fiers a grenade at her opponent(replaces '''Shrapnel Blast '''and '''Up Shrapnel Blast) * Hyper Knee: 'Jacqui charges up her knee and knees her opponent ** The amplified version is called '''Hyper Charge, '''and performs bionic dash after doing hyper knee * '''Lethal Clinch: '''Jacqui headlocks her opponent, and gains access to a few moves: ** '''Spear Knee: '''Jacqui knees her opponent in the chest(can be performed 3 times before she lets go ** '''Double Spear Knee: '''Jacqui knees her opponent twice, the second one launching her opponent away ** '''Belly To Back Suplex: '''Jacqui grabs her opponent and flips them behind her ** '''Spear Elbow Drop: '''Jacqui elbow drops her opponent, can trigger a krushing blow * '(Air) Dive Bomb: 'Jacqui jumps up and dive bombs the opponent while surrounded by purple energy * '(Air) Ground Pound: 'Jacqui jumps up and punds the ground with a purple energy ** The amplified version is called '(Air) Ground Smash, 'and punds the ground a second time * '''Spider Bytes: J'acqui fires a spider mine at the opponent, which explodes after 2 seconds ** The amplified version is called '''Spiders, '''and Jacqui fires a second mine at the opponent * '''Tech-Dome: '''Jacqui Briggs puts down a shield charger, forming a dome around her and possibly her opponent, which increases Jacqui's resist. * '''Bionic Bounce: '''Jacqui super jumps toward her opponent(can be performed as '''close '''and '''far) Throws: * '''Throw(Forward): '''Jacqui pounds the ground, and then charges up her rocket and fire two at the opponent while in the air * '''Throw(Away): '''Jacqui flips the opponent behind her, then fires 5 spider mines at her opponent Fatalities: '''Spider Legs: '''Jacqui fires 4 spider mines, each at the opponent's limbs. She then fires them, blowing off the opponent's limbs and firing them into the air. jacqui finally fires a missile at the opponent, which hits their head and blows it up. '''Jacqui The Ripper: '''Jacqui trips the opponent to the ground. She then tries to rip the opponent in half, only to rip off their arm. She then kicks the opponent's spine, breaking it. She tries for a final time to rip them in half, which she does, and finally kicks their head in. '''Leopard Say Roar: '''Jacqui turns into an African leopard. She then pounces onto the opponent, and tears out their rib cage. She then rips out the opponents liver, then kidneys, then stomach, the the lungs, and finally their heart, and eats the heart. Category:Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge characters